My reflection is my shadow
by LinSakurane
Summary: Rin is in need of protection, and Len is the perfect guy for the job
1. um hello and you are?

Introduction

* * *

"Len! Don't leave me" Rin yelled "you said you protect me forever why are you leaving me now?"

"Rin, it's my job to protect you am just a shell" Len slyly said, "Am you're-"

* * *

What could I be hearing?

Rin was covered in bruises and markings of all kind. She was bleeding from being abused both physically and mentally. If bullies in school wouldn't kill her with words her parents would certainly send her a v.i.p pass to her grave and take her all the way to hell to watch her burn. "What did I ever do to them" she cried with blood mixing with her tears. "Am just a little girl" her 4 years on this earth haven't been kind to her in any way. She was on her verge of death from this abuse but she remained strong. "I need to be stronger" she told herself. Her tiny mirror began to shine bright as a star. A 4 year old boy appeared his blonde hair covered his eyes and his smiled toke up most of his face. "Don't cry" he said "you will be strong, _soon very soon you will be-"_

"Who said that?" Rin asked turning to her mirror catching only a nanosecond of the strange reflection. She couldn't quite tell what it was but she was sure it was a boy about her age. When that moment of seeing that "boy" was over her own reflection returned. "That reflection was it a boy?"

* * *

You have your friend

Rin knew she was a trouble maker but 14 years of trouble was getting her nowhere she was in the deep now. What was she thinking slapping the leader of the gang members sure he said she had a nice butt and to meet her in his bed but really, Rin was starting to think it wouldn't be as bad as running for her life. She was hiding in an alley praying to god to save her now or kill her there. But now the members had found her sitting there perfect for the taking. Rin sat there trying to think of a weapon to protect her with. However, she was stuck only with a piece of a broken mirror. She saw the reflection of herself her face was her worst enemy it showed everyone exactly how much fear she was in. and she obviously was very afraid.

She could on look at that mirror reflection of herself as the gang members came closer and closer to her. Her eyes became bursting with tears, what was left of her? She was obviously going to be taking away from those thugs. Rin wiped the tears out of her eyes. The leader of the thugs grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her close to him. "Your mine now" he whispered into her ear. Rin still held the mirror tightly and firmly "I need to protect myself" she thought.

The mirror shined as bright as a star and a 14 year old boy appeared with blond hair his blue eyes were as beautiful as any ocean and he had sweet kind smile. "Am here" he said "I will protect you _master" _the mirror boy reached out his hand and touched Rin's shoulder. When Rin saw him her heart skipped a beat. "Is it you?" she said. "Were you the-"

The leader saw the hand on Rin's shoulder and he began to worry. "The hell?" he hissed. He saw as the boy's other hand came out of the mirror then his whole arms very soon his head came out as well. The leader stood there paralyzed from what was happening. "Oh Fu-"the boy finally released himself from the mirror and his innocent smile turned to an evil grin. "Bro did ya see that that thing came from the mirror piece" the members muttered.

"You know" the mirror boy said and the thugs all trembled. "We Kagamines are tough and we punch hard"

"Kagamine?" Rin thought.

"You shall pay for hurting Miss Rin Hitomori!" the boy yelled he punched the leader's face sending him crashing to the ground. "I shall protect her!" the mirror boy yelled as loud as his lungs could let him then did an evil smirk which made the remaining gang members run for their lives, the leader began to run soon after them. The mirror boy made a victory stance for a job well done.

"Who are you?"Rin asked slightly trembling at the sight of the boy "you came from that piece of the broken mirror, explain yourself"

"Kagamine is my name, helping you with no gain"

"What?"

"Kagamine, mirror sound you see, I heard your tears when you were little and I've been watching you for some quite time now"

"Watching me?"

"Yes, my job as you reflection is to protect you from all danger"

"This is heavy" Rin said sitting down on the ground then the boy sat down right next to her.

"What's your name?" asked Rim. The mirror looked at her puzzled as if the word "name" was an alien or foreign word. He shaked the feeling off and said in a serious face "my name is the same as yours" of course Rin chuckled at his response. A boy with a girlish name that was her's, how could she not laugh? So she did and the boy looked puzzled at her. "If it's so funny why don't you name me?"

Rin thought maybe if she sat next to him quietly not saying a word he would go away. So she waited and waited for him to get up and leave, she wasn't the kind of girl to talk to strangers no matter what they did. And this particular stranger came from a mirror how could Rin know what to do with this new found person in her life. She had enough friends. Nikoru being there for her since the beginning of junior high Sindi not far behind. Then Miku and absolutely ravishing brother Mikou who she sort of liked. But this Mirror boy this _kagami_ as it was, was not like all the boys she met. Not like Mikuo, Kaito, or Gakupo. He was from this whole other world she never knew of and he was here next to her to save her. Just how much more weird could Rin's life get. As if that Piko Utatane and his annoying usb cord following him everywhere wasn't annoying.

This boy may be odd and ignoring someone usually worked for Rin but not this time. The Mirror boy was staying put sitting on the alley ground right next to her to answer his question on naming him. He must not have been kidding about her naming him. The _Kagami _was dead serious and was willing to wait for her answer till the world ended. Was he really that desperate? Rin stared at the boy and saw his ocean blue eyes sparkle. "No lie he wants me to name him" thought Rin. "How odd" as odd as things maybe she smiled next to him thinking of his perfect name. She wanted something unique, a meaningful name for this young boy or teen. Not a simple name like Mike, Larry, or Yuuki. He was her mirror reflection after all. Why not change the way her name sounds.

"Len" she mumbled. "Your name shall be Len" the mirror boy seemed to respond very well when Rin said that name. It was as if that name was meant to be his and only his. "Len" he said "I like that name"


	2. you again?

Rin was glad to be back in her normal classroom the lesson would obviously be boring. Like anyone would like to hear a lecture about flower growth and who it's similar to human growth. It all seems boring. Rin sighed pulled out her sketchbook and drew, better than listening to Mrs. Momoko and annoying chipmunk voiced that keeps singing even in a bad mood.

"Class we have a new student today" Mrs. Momoko sang. Rin groaned and clipped her lead pencil. "I wonder who the geek is" she thought to herself. Mrs. Momoko noticed Rin wasn't paying attention a grabbed her lead pencil "well Ms. Hotomiro maybe the new kid should sit next to you" Rin eyes threatened to slap her teacher but her brain kept her calm. The door opened and out that boy Rin had seen earlier came.

"You!" she screamed so loud her lungs almost burst. Len chuckled and gave her a boy-ish cute smile. "I am Len Kagamine" he said to the class. Miku nudged Rin's elbow and gave her lovey dovey eyes. "He sure likes you" Miku mocked. Rin's face began to turn bright red. "what do I care!" she yelled Miku only began to laugh and said "because he just sat right next to you" Rin quickly turned her head and saw that Miku was right. She couldn't believe it. What happened yesterday wasn't a dream or her just hallucinating. Len kagamine was actually there, actually beating up the gang members, and actually a _kagamine. "_pull yourself together Rin" she told herself.


End file.
